Daddy's Little Girl
|location = Michael's House, Los Santos |fail = Wasted Busted Tracey dies Seashark destroyed Jimmy dies Tracey is spooked Jimmy is spooked Rental guy dies Rental guy spooked |protagonists = Michael De Santa |reward = Triathlons Tracey De Santa as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only) |unlocks = Carbine Rifles (Loud) or Bugstars Equipment & BZ Gas Grenades (Smart) (if Casing the Jewel Store has been completed) |unlockedby = Marriage Counseling Chop }} Daddy's Little Girl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Michael De Santa by his son Jimmy. Description At his mansion in Rockford Hills, Michael is eating from a bowl of potato chips and is trying to watch a movie when his son Jimmy begins making too much noise upstairs. After trying to turn his TV up, Michael soon runs up to Jimmy's room and tells him to keep it down. After being told rather rudely to go away, Michael grabs one of Jimmy's chairs and smashes Jimmy's TV. The two yell at each other, but finally Michael relents and states that he just wants to spend time with his son. Jimmy reluctantly agrees to go with his dad. The two drive to Vespucci Beach where they rent bicycles at Mr. Spoke Bike Rental and race to Pleasure Pier. There the two chat, which again turns into an argument. To distract his father, Jimmy tells Michael that Tracey also causes trouble; in fact, at the very moment, she is on a boat with famous people, trying to get on TV. Michael takes off his shirt and shoes, jumps off the pier and swims to the boat. Upon getting to the boat, he sees Tracey dancing with various men. Michael confronts his daughter and the men she's with, eventually throwing a stereo into the ocean and tells his daughter to come with him. They steal a Seashark and speed off, but Freddy Slade the boat's owner, and some of his friends chase after Tracey and Michael and try to shoot them. After losing or killing their pursuers, Tracey and Michael land the Seashark near where Michael left Jimmy. Tracey starts to attack Jimmy, but he defends himself by blaming their father. They both soon leave in a taxi and Michael stays to smoke. Mission Objectives *Go to the bike rental stand. *Select a bike. *Race Jimmy to the pier. *Swim to the yacht. *Lose the pursuers. *Go to the shore. Gold Medal Objectives *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed on the Seashark. ** Kill the enemies near the boat and go full speed towards Jimmy's location when they're dead. ** Leaning forward will keep the boat to the surface, prolonging the acceleration and thus reaching higher speeds. ** Going parallel with the seashore will allow Michael to avoid waves, which could otherwise bump the boat into the air and disrupt acceleration. *Stabilizer - Don't fall off the bicycle. ** Avoid hitting NPCs. Stay away from walls and be cautious around obstacles and the staircases. ** Michael doesn't really need to win the race, so take it slow. *Faster Than Fish - Swim to the boat within 01:00. ** This is all about judging the current of the waves. Swimming under water will also make Michael swim faster than if he swam above water. After the mission *It is possible to call Tracey after the end of the mission. If the player does so, Michael will try to apologize to Tracey again. *It is possible to call Jimmy after the end of the mission. If the player does so, Jimmy will still be angry at Michael for breaking his TV. **Franklin can also call Jimmy where Jimmy informs Franklin about the issue with his father and asks Franklin to make sure Michael does not die by any of his actions. *It is possible to call Amanda after the end of the mission. If the player does so, Amanda questions Michael about Franklin as she heard from Jimmy that he is working with gangs and broke into the house which Michael will defend the claim saying that Franklin is a good person. *When you go home right after the mission, you mostly catch Tracey sleeping on the couch, doing a Just Dance alike game, watching television or many more events. She is mostly the only one home (with Eva). Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "So seriously is the new TV situation? Because this needs to get rectified like asap." *Tracey De Santa - "I hate you. How could you embarrass me like that? Why do you have to be such a fucking caveman? A couple of the guys on that yacht were legitimate industry people. Are you trying to ruin the rest of my life? Do anything like that again and i really will get into porn just to punish you." *Jimmy De Santa - "Good hanging out today at Vespucci Beach, pop. I think. Although i'm kind of weirded out by it. And i have these scary pains in my thighs. Let's just do something inside next time where my glandular issues and your anger issues won't get us in trouble?" Bleeter Posts *@tummytodd_92 - "wtf 2 lunatics on seasharks shootin at each other in the vespucci canals and cant get my phone out in time to take a pic!!!" *@footlong_freddie - "Talk about buzzkill. Crazy dude crashed the yacht like some fucking pirate and made off with his daughter on our Seashark!! Just getting her warmed up too." Glitches *Tracey is immune to damage from the pursuers' bullets. The bullets pass through her and hit Michael. *There is a minor glitch when replaying the mission, as when Michael and Jimmy get in Michael's Tailgater, the game may sometimes spawn two versions of the car. Soundtrack Gallery In-Game DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael eating potato chips. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS2.png|Jimmy playing video games. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS3.png|Michael getting annoyed with Jimmy. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS4.png|Michael smashing Jimmy's TV. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS5.png|Michael and Jimmy leaving the house. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS6.png|Michael getting on a bike. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS7.png|Michael racing Jimmy. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS8.png|Michael beating Jimmy. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS9.png|Jimmy pointing out Tracey's location. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS10.png|Michael diving into the water. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS11.png|Michael getting Tracey. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS12.png|Michael pushing someone off the yacht. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS13.png|Michael and Tracey speeding away from the pursuers. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS14.png|Tracey arguing with Jimmy. DaddysLittleGirl-GTAV-SS15.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_7_-_Daddy%27s_Little_Girl_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Daddy's Little Girl Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_7_-_Daddy%27s_Little_Girl_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_7_-_Daddy%27s_Little_Girl_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *During the race with Jimmy, he might say, referring to Michael passing him, "You shall not pass!" which is an obvious reference to the famous quote from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *If the player drives recklessly, the conversation on the way to the bike stand would change. Jimmy would tell Michael that he is driving like a psychopath or that he is "high on his out-moded sense of masculinity that he thinks it is normal". Then the conversation would shift to Jimmy revealing he has learning difficulties and that Dr. Friedlander said that he might have trouble relating to people. This is further referred in the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, when Michael says that the other Righteous Slaughter 7 players are the only people that Jimmy speaks to. *The song playing inside the Dignity is Work by Kelly Rowland. This song is part of the playlist of Non Stop Pop FM. *When Jimmy gets in Michael's car, he will change the radio to West Coast Classics unless the player changes the station themselves or switches the radio off. If Michael changes the station back after Jimmy changes it, Jimmy will complain, with Michael saying "driver's choice". *During the final cutscene, a Buzzard Attack Chopper can be seen flying towards the Dignity. This is most likely a reference to a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where Luis had to use a Buzzard to destroy a similar boat. *The man who owns the bike rental shop is wearing a red shirt with John Marston, the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption on it. *If Michael wins the bike race, he will tell Jimmy to buy his own TV. However, in the mission, "Did Somebody Say Yoga?," Jimmy will always say that Michael paid for the TV. *After the cutscene with Jimmy if see from binoculars to the yacht Tracey can be seen dancing. Navigation }} de:Papis kleines Mädchen es:La niñita de papá fr:La Petite Chérie à son papa pl:Córeczka tatusia pt:A Garotinha do Papai ru:Daddy's Little Girl vi:Daddy's Little Girl Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V